Serena
by DesertFlower1
Summary: A young Sirius Black falls in love with innocence. And it's name is Serena. R&R please!
1. The Great Annoyance and the Big Reward

**Disclaimer- The only one I own is Serena, the others are to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Plot: When Professor McGonagall discusses her concerns of Sirius' grades, she assigns him a tutor. **

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience, didn't approve of me putting songs in this fanfic. Well, at least this gives me an opportunity to fix things I didn't like! Oh, and also, I don't save every chapter after I've updated. Usually I just erase and use that same page for the next chapter. So if things aren't the same as the older one, I'm sorry!**

**Chapter One: The Great Annoyance and the Big Reward**

Professor McGonagall was an excellent listener. And as an excellent listener one has to be sure that they actually understand what it is that they are listening to. And although she had a slight idea that was she was hearing was, in fact, an excuse, she had no desire to hear it in the first place.

"Mr. Black," She held up a hand to stop the 17 year old standing in front of her as he rambled on and on about whatever reason it was that he'd been late that morning.

"But you see, I didn't really-"

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall took in a frustrated breath and stared at him with an irritated look. "I am tired of your excuses. You are far beyond my patient and as one would say, walking on eggshells"

Sirius gave her a curious look, the metaphor flying right over his head.

She sighed again, sometimes this boy was just _too_ much. "Sirius, believe me, I would love nothing more than to help everything single one of my students. But this is a task of responsibility – something that you don't have. Now, I realize that things are getting a little harder with exams coming closer, but for goodness sake's you've only be in school for a month!"

"Hey!" Sirius yelped defensively. "It's been a tiring month."

"Oh yes," McGonagall rolled her eyes. "A tiring month of sleeping in, missing classes, failing to turn in your work, and overall destroying your future."

Black held up a finger to protest, but found himself speechless in this situation. His professor was right. He was a slacker.

"That said, I think it best if I assign you to a tutor."

A mouth dropped…

And it wasn't Minerva's.

"A…a what?"

"A tutor, Mr. Black." The Professor explained to the dumbstruck teen. "Someone of your own age from your own house, who will be able to knock some sense into that thick skull that you so proudly call your head."

"I can't have a tutor!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

He couldn't very well tell her of his…activities. That would only further press the issue that he did need a tutor. "I just…can't!"

"Sirius, listen to me." Sternly said McGonagall. "If you do not bring up your grades you fail, meaning that as your friends will be going on with their lives, you will be spending the next year here. Understood?"

Sirius ran his hands through his thick black hair. "I can't fail." He seemed to say more to himself than to his teacher.

"Then I suggest," McGonagall said calmly. "That you take my advice."

-

"A tutor, huh?" James Potter sat across from his best friend in the Great Hall at lunch time chewing on a sandwich. Whatever kind of sandwich it was he had no idea. But it tasted good! "Can'tcha just get Remus to do it? He's smart."

Sirius shook his head lousily. "Already been assigned."

"You wanna use my invisibility cloak to get out of it?" James suggested, hoping to brighten up the downed lump staring at his empty plate on the other side of the table.

Sirius said nothing. He looked thoroughly fuming at the idea of missing out on everything while his friends got to have fun. But that was the price he had to pay for procrastinating.

When Black didn't answer his question, James snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You in there, mate?"

Sirius glanced up and stretched. He needed a nap, all this thinking and being angry was starting to wear him out. Seeing the desperate expressions on his friend's faces, he cracked a handsome smile. "How 'bout a celebration for my last day of freedom for a while?"

The other three got up along with him and hurried out of the Great Hall and into the sunshine. At least half the students of Hogwarts were outside in the crisp breezy day. Most were sprawled out on the leaf scattered grass by the lake, watching as the giant squid rose and sank its arms one by one.

James led the pack to their usual spot beneath a large oak tree. The turn out for whom to prank and whom not to prank was a bit stiff that day. Of course there were the usual candidates, Severus Snape for example.

Sirius narrowed his eyes once they fell upon Severus. "That low life, dirty, son of a-"

"Padfoot…" Remus tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed out that the children outside were being supervised by Filch at the moment.

Sirius had a score to settle with Snape. The day before while the group had been in Charms class trying to perfect illusion charms, Snape had performed one on Sirius, making him think he was caught in a pit of snakes. In reaction, Sirius had yelped and started trying to climb out of the way of the Cobra's, making the class laugh at his out of ordinary behavior. But with the unlucky notification that of which was Filch, Sirius would have to wait.

It took a bit of time before Black could tear his threatening gaze away from the despicable grease ball only a few yards away from him. But eventually, he did, not willing to risk another meeting with McGonagall.

The gang finally relaxed under the oak, Sirius and James with their backs against the trunk. Lupin spread out on his stomach and nuzzled his head on his folded arms. A full moon was coming and lately he'd been getting any chance of sleep that he possibly could. Peter sat crossed legs towards James' and Remus' feet, his hands folded neatly as he waited for instructions on what they were going to do.

"Hey," Potter said lazily. "Look at that."

Sirius opened his eyes and gazed to where James had motioned with his chin. The squid splashed in the lake. _Very amusing, James._ "Yeah, so?"

"_So_? You see what I see?"

"I see a squid."

"Not that, you bozo!" James rolled his eyes and looked again, this time pointing. "_That_."

Looking again, Sirius could see what James saw. The girls were absolutely soaked! Apparently the splash from the squid had done him some justice in seeing the now tight fit, drenched clothes that stuck to the ladies in every possible spot. A mischievous smile playing on his lips, Sirius gently shoved Remus with his heel, waking his friend up.

Remus hazily stared around, trying to find the source of his awakening. James pointed, and Remus looked. His once tired eyes were now wide and awake at the sight of that!

The Marauders sat together, staring. Peter blushing, Remus trying, and failing, to avoid looking, James eyeing the selection, and Sirius whistled with that same cocky grin on his ruggedly good looking face.

His last day of freedom was definitely well spent.

**A/N: Yah like? Sorry if it's too short, I was in a rush to write this and get to work on time! Anyways, please review!**


	2. You Think You Know

**Disclaimer- The only one I own is Serena, the others are to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Plot: Sirius is late for his first tutoring session, only to leave early.**

**A/N: This chapter might come up short since I have to hurry and get to work! I seem to have that as a problem, don't I? Oh and I apologize if there aren't very many British phrases in here. I'm uh…not British so I don't really know what to use and what not to. **

**Note Serena's last name is pronounced De-Luce-A, not De-Luke-A. **

**Chapter Two: You think you know**

"You're late."

The voice was so stern and annoyed that it certainly sounded like a woman professor. Sirius looked around, his hair was completely messy and his eyes held this sort of proudly glazed look. He'd obviously got a hold of one of those soaking wet girls from before.

Only one other person was in Professor Flitwick's class room, which was where Black was supposed to meet his new tutor. He'd expected the guy to help him to be a bit on the weasel side. Maybe resembling Snape or even Peter, no offense towards his friend. But instead of what he'd anticipated, there was a girl there.

A girl?

A girl was going to teach him?

"Sit down."

An _angry_ girl was going to teach him?

Sirius snapped out of his daze of that filled out blonde from early and did as he was told. This girl, whoever she was - but wait, he knew her. He'd seen her before…somewhere. Maybe at lunch? Was she one of the girls who had a taste of the lake that day?

Black rolled his eyes. Yeah right, this one didn't look like she knew the meaning of fun. And even if she was one who'd gotten wet, it wasn't like it actually would have been a joy for him. She wasn't exactly as…_filled_ as some of the other girls. He stared at her, taking in her auburn hair that was pulled tight into a bun, her olive skin, with a few sprinkles of freckles over her nose. She was slender, and petite. She had to only be about 5'4" or so. And she wore a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose, which at that point she was taking off to place on the top of her stiff haired head.

Behind those glasses was a pair of crystal blue eyes…that didn't look too happy at him. "Do you realize I've been waiting here for a half an hour?"

Sirius raises his eyebrows. "Okay…"

"Do you also realize that when you're asked to be at an appointment you are supposed to show up _on time_?"

"Do you realize that you're extremely annoying?" Sirius' challenged.

There. That got her to shut up.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the one who's required to have a tutor."

Maybe not.

Sirius stared at her with an 'are you for real' look upon his face. "What's your name?"

The young lady raised her delicate eyebrows, as if wondering if he was actually interested or just lagging around the topic. "Serena."

"Well, _Serena_," Sirius mocked. "You come with a last name?"

Serena leaned back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her chest. She gave him a testing look. "DeLuca."

Black raised his eyebrows again. "What is that French?"

"Italian." She corrected, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh," A cocky smiled tugged on his lips. "Well,_ Serena DeLuca_. Tell me, why are you here?"

She looked shocked, like she hadn't been expecting his question. Surely he knew why she was here. Surely Professor McGonagall had told him _she_ was to be his tutor. "I-I'm here because I was told to tutor you."

"You always do what you're told?"

She was speechless yet again. Serena normally did do whatever someone asked her, or commanded her to do. It was in her nature. And now he was getting under her skin, getting inside her head. She'd told herself that she would be firm with this one. She was going to be strong and hold a tight grip on him. But she could already feeling her shyness working it's way back up.

"You don't have to, you know." Sirius started again. Maybe Potter was right. Maybe he could get out of it. All he had to do was lay on some charm.

But she wasn't looking charmed…

Serena narrowed her eyes at him, forcing her timidity away. "Let me ask you something, _Sirius_." She mimicked his tone. "Why are _you _here?"

He thought back. Why _was_ he here? "I'm forced to be here."

"As am I."

Sirius gave a short little chuckle. "What, this wasn't by choice?"

Serena titled her head slightly to the right in curiosity. "Why would I _choose_ to spend time with you?"

Touché.

"Well, since we both don't want to be here, why don't we just leave?" Sirius suggested.

Serena raised her chin a little higher. "And what would that prove?"

"That we don't like each other."

"I never said I didn't like you." She stated.

Okay, what? She had been acting as if she completely despised him, and now she was denying that fact?

Sirius looked confusedly at her. "You act like it."

"And you act like you know everything." Serena shot back at him.

His smiled widened a bit and he leaned back in his chair again. "That's because I do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So let me ask you this," Serena leaned forward and shuffled through some papers on the table. "If you know everything, why is it I'm left with these marks and notes from your Professor's?"

Sirius leaned forward and quickly read over the comments made by his teachers. They weren't very light hearted. "So?"

"So?" She couldn't believe that he didn't comprehend the seriousness of this. "Sirius, you could fail if you don't-"

"I. Don't. Care!"

Serena shut her mouth and stared at him in shock. She watched as he got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

He didn't even stop. "Away from here."

**A/N: Sorry if this one seems too long! What's going to happen next? Read and Review!**


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: While going over spells, Serena comes to conclusions about Sirius **

**Chapter Three: Day Two **

"_Alohamora_." Sirius answered drowsily. It was the fifteenth review question in a row, and he was surely getting tired of playing this game with Serena. He waited, expecting her to go on. But when she didn't answer, he tipped back up from his leaning position to take a look.

Serena was sitting her usually spot at the end of the table looking at him with the outmost unbelieving expression one could muster.

"What?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"How…_in the world_…is it _possible_ for you to know everything there is to teach…but _still_ get bad marks?" She spoke slowly, her voice dripping with confusion.

Black smirked. "I told you, I'm not an idiot."

"And I now believe you." She replied. "But tell me. Why don't you care enough to actually do the work?"

Sirius shrugged. "Why do the work when I already know it all?"

"But the teachers-"

"Who _cares _about the teachers?" Sirius cut her off. She was becoming quit accustomed to him constantly interrupting her. "Who says we have to obey everything they say?"

Serena stared at him, and took in a deep breath through her nose. "It's that attitude that has landed you with a tutor."

"What, you don't like my attitude?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in her chair. "Not especially."

Sirius smiled. He actually _smiled._ "Here's news for you, love. I don't care if you do or not."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me_ love_."

"Don't try to undermine me."

"I'm not!" She was taken aback. How could he think that? She was only doing her job as a tutor.

"You are."

Her glare increased.

As did his smirk. "I'm not an idiot, as you're starting to find out. And I won't take any sort of superiority that you think you have, either."

"You are completely full of yourself." Serena answered.

A flicker of darkness appeared in his eyes. "Am I really?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?" Sirius challenged.

Serena sat back once more, and crossed one leg over the other. She studied him, trying to find a source for her answer. Sirius was an intelligent young man, that was for certain. But he didn't care. He didn't have the heart to succeed in life. What Serena wanted more than anything at that moment was for him to get some sort of spark of interest and challenge himself. To take himself as far as possible so he could be the best he could be. But she had no sense of who he truly was

"Let me ask you something, Sirius," She spoke. When Sirius said nothing, she continued. "What's your home life like?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. His handsome face was doing it's best not to look angry. She'd stepped too far. She trudged on a topic that was barely spoken about between he and his friends. His home life was nothing more than utter living hell. He was an outcast to his family. He was the black sheep of them all. His parents were disgusted by him. His mother shuddered and glared every time he walked into the room, and his father…his father had left him with wounds terrible enough to scare war survivors.

They stared for a few seconds, Serena trying to figure him out, Sirius trying his best to avoid answering the issue. Finally, Sirius broke the silence. But it wasn't his voice that made noise. He got up from his chair and grabbed the jacket hanging on the back. Soon he was across the room, thanks to his long legs, and had a hand on the door handle.

But he froze…

And it was because she'd spoken. "Sirius?"

Her voice…so innocent…so scared…so pure. It made him freeze. His name had never been called to in a way such as that. He stayed where he was, not daring to look at Serena. His hand held on to the door knob strongly. He was ready to leave. But his feet were planted to the ground.

"Where are you going?"

There it was again. She didn't know. She didn't know of his abuse, of his constant battle, of that no matter what he would prove that _he_ wasn't like _them_. His knuckles started turning white from gripping the brass handle so tightly.

The sound of wood sliding on wood announced that she had gotten up from her chair. The heels of her shoes made sort of a mixture of a click and a thump as she slowly walked closer to him.

"It was just a question…you…you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

He glanced back at her, his chocolate brown eyes looking wild and fierce at the very thought of his family, which was still very thick. But she…she looked…worried?

"Sirius, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…"

The knob turned. And he was gone.

**A/N: I'm completely sorry if this is too short for some of you! But I need him to leave on a sad note for the next chapter! **


	4. MIdnight Madness

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: The Marauders have a night run of pranks…but what happens when something stops Sirius in his tracks? **

**Chapter Three: Midnight Madness **

Sirius, having just shut the door er – slammed the door behind him, now stood leaning against it. His head and back rested on the dark oak as he slumped. Guilt overflowed him. He could have told her the truth. He could have told her anything. He could have spoken.

But he didn't.

No one talked about Sirius' family. No one talked _to_ Sirius about his family. No one asked Sirius about his family. Except Serena.

She was intriguing, truly. She had this way about her. Not to mention that she was highly annoying with her constant gabble about perfection towards the teachers and such. It was beyond doubt irritating.

But she had asked. No one else had dared to ask…why did she?

His thoughts could have gone farther if it hadn't of been for that wonderfully mischievous best friend of his coming up with a smile planted on his face.

"Clear sky tonight." James announced, looking thoroughly excited.

"Point being?" Sirius sighed, annoyed that he wasn't left alone with his thoughts.

James looked hurt. "Clear. Sky. Tonight." He repeated, this time treating each word as its own sentence. When he received nothing his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Do you know what that means?"

"Happy forecast?" Sirius answered.

James looked appalled. "I can't_ believe_ I'm still standing here with you. There's not a cloud in sight and we're animagus's and you _still _don't understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"My _God_ you're a dumb one!" James groaned, running a hand over his face.

Sirius sighed again, "Do you _mind_? I'm sort of in a bad mood right now."

James' eyebrows creased in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Sirius leaned his head against the wall. "Nothing. Forget it."

Too many times had James heard those words said in that tone of voice from his best friend. He knew to stay away from the subject, but in the back of his mind the feeling of curiosity overcame him. "What'd she say?"

Sirius shifted his feet around and bore his eyes into the ground. He was uncomfortable with any subject that lead to talking about his family. James knew this, so why bring it up? "Nothin'…I just got bored in there."

James stared at his best friend for a few extra seconds before finally letting it slide. If Potter had learned anything from hanging out with Sirius, it was that when Black didn't want to talk about something it was best to just let him be. "Alright…"

Sirius watched James' retreating back, and leaned his head against the door behind him. Maybe a night out with the guys was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of perfect, and nosey, Serena DeLuca.

"Run!" Laughed Sirius as he and his friends heard footsteps coming towards them as they stood reminiscing over the poor saps who'd been pranked for the night. James and Sirius instantly morphed into their animal self and took off towards the great lake while Remus and Peter ran for the greenhouse where Herbology was.

The night was as black as they came, and the stars were as little gems spread over a velvet blanket of sky. But Sirius wasn't looking at the sky as he trudged through the somewhat muddy yard of Hogwarts. He and the rest of his gang had just finished an excellent prank of giving Severus Snape the hairdo of a life time.

"I think it'ssss ssssafe to ssssay that Sssseverussss will abssssolutely adore hissss new hairdo, don't you?" James laughed as he changed back into his human self and patted Sirius' furry head, once away from the offending steps.

It was James who had decided to give Snape snakelike hair. James had been able to wheedle the password to the dungeons from a frightened looking Slytherin first year, which allowed he and his gang to enter the common room. The thought of sneaking into Slytherin's dungeons and briskly walking into Snape's bedchambers to create a mess of slithering serpents was enough for all the Marauders to join in on the fun.

When Sirius didn't even wag his tail at the comment, James furrowed his eyebrows in complete confusion. He'd thought Black's depression was over for the day. Apparently he was wrong. "What is it?"

Sirius looked up at James with his black dog head, then turned it forward again, pointing at what caught his interest. James looked ahead, at first all he could see was the great lake reflecting the moon and its stars. But soon, as Potter kept searching he saw exactly what had his best friend's attention. "What's she doing here?"

Serena was standing close to the lake; her tight bun was up, with the exception of a few wisps of hair flailing from the wind. She held a shawl very closely to her body, and from where he was standing, Sirius could see her body shake with shivers from the autumn cold. She stared intently at the water before her, watching as the lights from the mermaids underneath the surface danced.

What was she doing, standing there gazing at the lake as the giant squid lazily slapped the surface with its tentacles?

"You know, she might consider you a stalker if you continue to stare at her like that, mate." James whispered in the dog's ear. He then turned to join Remus and Peter to return to bed.

Sirius took one more minute to try to figure out what in the world that girl was doing before he too morphed back into his normal self and headed for a good nights sleep. It wasn't like she was _that_ important anyways.

**A/N: Hmmm…what could Serena be staring at? And why does Sirius care so much? Find out! But first, REVIEW!**


	5. I Spy, You Spy

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Throughout the day, Sirius watches curiously as Serena studies. Little does he know that he is also being watched. **

**Chapter Four: I Spy, You Spy **

"What are you doing?"

Gasping, Sirius whirled around to come face to face with Lily Evens, the lust item in the eyes of James Potter. Sirius had come accustomed to keeping his paws off of Lily, for sake of his friendship. But if she wasn't the eye candy of his best friend, he would have no trouble with trying to pursue her. What seventeen year old boy wouldn't?

"Don't _do_ that!" Sirius hissed. "And I'm not _doing_ anything." He lied, but only a little. He wasn't _necessarily_ doing anything, other than watching. He'd actually come to the library in hopes of finding Remus for a bit of fun. But no such luck had happened and instead, he found himself looking through books of no particular interest. He even went as far as to pull one off the shelf and look through the pages. That was when he saw her, and his interest perked up again.

Lily raised a delicate eyebrow as she witnessed Sirius turning back around to peer through the bookcases in the Hogwarts library. She too looked on to see what the great hub-bub was about. Squinting slightly, the only thing Lily could make out was a classmate of hers.

Serena DeLuca sat with her long auburn hair cascading over her right shoulder as she stared hard at a book on the table in front of her. She was studying…and Sirius was staring…Lily pulled back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently and finally, when Sirius didn't move, cleared her throat to get attention.

"What? You're still here?" He glanced over his shoulder to see his friend looking irritated.

"You're spying on her!" Lily bluntly stated.

Sirius shook his head. "Am not."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Yes you are!" She paused, then an annoyingly mischievous smile played about her face. "You're stalking her!"

"_What_!" Sirius turned back around to stare at the redhead. "Where _the bloody hell_ did you get _that_!"

"You're following her aren't you!"

"Because…she's…" Okay, he had nothing. Sirius turned back to his peeking spot. "Ah, bug off. You don't understand."

Lily giggled. "Does Sirius have a _crush_ on Serena."

"Get something straight," He was right back in her face, an angry look showing in his eyes. Lilly, herself, was actually frightened. She'd seen Sirius mad before, and she never wanted to see it again. "I do not _have a crush _on her! I'm simply plotting revenge on her scrawny, sorry ass for getting me into trouble! _Got it_!" He lied again, he wasn't in trouble because of Serena, but it was the only thing that could make Lily go away.

Lily's eyes were wide, but then grew angry. "Fine." She pursed her lips together and marched off.

Sirius watched her go, but when he returned to his gazing Serena was gone.

If Serena never had to prepare for another Defense Against the Dark Arts test again it'd be too soon. Her time spent in the school library was found very beneficial to her studying, but was interrupted by a pair yelling at each other. Or maybe it was one yelling at the other? Anyways, she'd finally given up, and cursed under her breath about forgetting to study the review over Werewolves for the end of term final test.

Collecting her books into a shoulder bag dressed in tapestry and jewels, Serena quietly slipped through the halls of shelves covered in books. Hogwarts was intriguing, without a doubt. But Serena did miss her home every so often. She was born a half blood with parents that had gone to Hogwarts as children themselves. It was here that they'd met and fallen in love with one another.

Secretly, Serena had always wished for the type of life her mother had when she was seventeen. Fiona DeLuca was of Scottish heritage, and came to Hogwarts on her own. Her life before Hogwarts was full of adventure and mystery. Most of which Serena only knew half of. But it was of Hogwarts that Fiona spoke most highly of. It was her fifth year when she met Antonio DeLuca, an Italian charmer with wits and courage to splendor many. The two instantly became lovers and came to find that they were happiest when with each other. And in the summer before their seventh year of Hogwarts, Antonio and Fiona eloped, returning to the school year as Mr. and Mrs. DeLuca.

Serena had always dreamed about what it must have been like to live a life full of such adventure and secrecy, mystery and excitement, love and passion. When she was younger and her mother would tuck her in at night, telling her stories of her great times in Hogwarts, Serena would picture the events. Imagining what it must have been like when Fiona snuck out of her house that faithful night to meet the man of whom she loved and whisk away to a chapel where they were to be married. She pretended her mother stole the bridal gown of her grandmothers and changed into it as they traveled in a horse carriage colored a heavy red and trimmed with gold. Serena could picture Fiona in the form fitting dress that swept the ground with a low back and sleeves that hung off her shoulders. And her bouquet was of purple violets, Fiona's favorite, which shined under the moonlight.

Serena had her mother's eyes, a beautiful crystal blue shade, with much curiosity and wonder behind them. She had the long, thick, dark auburn hair of her father's. The olive skin tone of Antonio's was also hers. But the way her body was structured, the way her cheek bones were chiseled, those were the features of her mothers. As were the eyes of the sky, as her mom would call them.

"Damn."

Serena jumped at the small mutter coming from just to her left. She looked, and saw the last person she'd ever wanted to see for the day. "Sirius?"

He looked up, and quickly backed away from his place by the bookcase. His dark brown eyes darted to a separation of books where a face could fit easily.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows, she looked from him, to the table where she'd been working, then back at him. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

He was caught in the act; the clues were lying right in front of him. And he still lied. "No."

She looked skeptical. "Then…what _were_ you doing?"

_Think, damn it!_ His mind was screaming. He _was _spying on her, but not in a sense that made his spying actually spying, but more of a curious on look. He wasn't lying when he'd told himself that she was intriguing. And he wasn't lying when he thought she was a nuisance either. And right now she was standing there, proving both his accusations about her.

"I was looking for a book." He blurted. "The...uhm…one we're supposed to read for…" He glanced around and saw the book in her shoulder back. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yeah. That one."

She wasn't speaking…she didn't believe him...Crap.

"Oh, well…uhm, I have a copy if you want to borrow it." Serena reached into her bag and pulled out the deep purplish blue covered book and held it out for him.

Hesitantly, he took the book and barely even glanced at the cover before saying his thank you.

Serena nodded shyly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left ear. She smiled a little before attempting to close the gap of silence between them. "Well…I better be off…lots more studying to do and everything." She darted her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, uh…yeah." Sirius scratched the back of his neck and glanced at his own black shoes. "Me too."

Serena cleared her throat, taking on authority. "So, we'll meet again tonight then?"

He was struck dumb. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "5 o'clock? An hour before dinner in The Great Hall?"

Nothing rang a bell.

"Do you even remember who I am?"

Now he furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I do. You're Serena DeLuca, the irritating know-it-all that I'm stuck with."

_Ouch._ "Oh…ahem…right. Well…just d-don't forget we have a tutoring session at 5 tonight…" She looked to the ground and quickly started to leave.

Sirius still didn't get it. "Hey! Where're you going?" But she was out the door in no time.

Although Sirius had no idea of knowing how hurtful his description of Serena was, Lily did. And it was Lily who had seen the conversation between the two. And it was Lily who caught the small shine in the eyes of her friend who hadn't _actually_ smiled in months. And it was Lily who decided to take matters into her own hands.

Open.

_SLAM!_

"Oy! Watch it!"

James looked down at the floor where Peter and another Gryffindor was busy playing wizards chest. "Of all places, you pick to play by the door?"

Peter shrugged. "I find it cozy, thank you."

"It gives him a chance to snoop on what's happening on the other side of the door." Remus said lazily from behind a thick book while sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"I'm not _snooping_!" Peter squeaked.

"Mhm…" No use trying to convince ol' Moony, he was lost between the pages once more.

James shook his head to start over, and then glanced at the clock on the fire place mantel. "Five fifteen, where is he!"

"Where's who?"

James looked up, and as soon as he did an instant smile flashed on his face. "Do my ears deceive me, or is _perfect_ Lily Evans actually talking to _me_?"

"It's just a question, James." Lily sighed. His act for cockiness didn't fool her.

Since Lily was making it oh-so obvious that she didn't want to deal with him, James tried a different approach. "Well, since you're just _dying_ to know, I _might_ just tell you."

Lily let out a frustrated breath and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean, if I _didn't _know what I know, than I _might _want to know what I _do_ know, just like you do."

She started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Just tell her already!" Remus barked from behind his book.

James grinned like the Cheshire cat he was.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "If you're talking about Sirius, I already know." She then sat down at a table against the wall and started her homework.

"How did you-?" James looked confused. "Wait a minute, where is he?"

Lily merely looked uninterested with the topic now. "Why do you care?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because he's my best friend and we were _supposed_ to be doing something right now!"

"Too bad, he's busy."

James' eyebrows furrowed together. "Doing what?"

"If he wanted me to tell you, he would have told me so." Lily turned the page in her Potions book.

"ARGH! WOMAN!" James clenched his fists at his side and stomped towards the couch, plopped down next to Remus and continued to glare at nothing.

Behind him, Lily smirked.

"Does _anybody_ know where Sirius is!" James asked the room.

Lily raised her hand. "I do."

James whipped around and glared at her. "Does anybody, _who's willing to tell me_, know where Sirius is!"

Sighing, Remus shut his book loudly and shot a glare at James. "Do you _mind_!"

"Not really," James shrugged. "Do _you_ know where he is?"

Remus' mouth dropped open. "You are unbelievable."

"I just wanna know where he is!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Peter growled from the floor. "He's with Serena!"

"Who?"

The entire common room groaned.

Peter continued, "His tutor!"

Once again Potter's eyebrows furrowed together. "Oh." He then turned around again to stare at Lily. "Why couldn't you just _tell me_ that!"

Lily glanced at him. "Why couldn't _you _tell _me_ who you were looking for?"

"But – I – well…damnit!" He turned back around. "When's he done?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily shut her book and put it on the table before turning in her chair to stare incredibly at James Potter. "Would you leave him alone? He's being tutored!"

"So what?" James asked, not facing the beauty behind him. "It's not like he cares, anyways."

Lily smiled and sat back in her chair. "Sure about that, are you?"

James faced her. "Of course I am!"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"What do you know?"

**A/N: Well what do you think!**


	6. New Game

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: As the Marauders and Lily plan their attack, Serena and Sirius try to start over, but once again things go harshly. **

**Chapter Five: New Game **

"_Stop_ it."

Sirius looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Stop _doing_ that." She looked very annoyed.

"What am I doing?"

Serena sighed, looking furiously aggravated. "Stop tapping your quill!"

He hadn't even realized he'd been mindlessly hitting his writing utensil against the oak table while he concentrated on the book assignment before him. "I'm not allowed to tap my quill?"

Serena spoke firmly, "No."

Sirius looked at her as if she'd just told him he had to sleep with the giant squid tonight. Without saying a word he dropped his quill and tried to start reading again. But seconds later, found himself being told to stop something else. "Now what?"

Serena sighed and looked quite like she might start crying, much to Sirius' prays that she wouldn't. But without answering his question, she gave him a horribly angered look and started collecting her things.

"_What_?" Sirius jumped up as she started to stand.

Once he blocked her path, Serena glared into his eyes. "Tell me why you threatened those third years."

His eyebrows rose again, and a smile came about his face. "You're mad at me for that?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's funny." He started laughing.

"No it's not!" And when he did not stop she asked, "How? How is picking on children that are younger than you funny?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They deserved it; they poured Pumpkin Juice all over Amanda!"

"Who's Amanda?"

Sirius blushed.

"Oh." Serena looked away. "Well, you would've done the same at their age!"

"I_ did_ do the same at their age." Sirius laughed. "_And_ I got beat up for it. It's just the way things work."

She was giving him _that_ look again, the one that made him feel like a 5 year old who'd done something wrong. "_What_?"

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Forget it, let's just…start over."

"Fine." He sat back down, and kicked his feet up onto the table. "We're starting over."

Serena looked at his muddy shoes with disgust. "I can't believe I got myself into this."

Sirius gave her a smug smirk. "You an' me both, love."

She winced at 'love', finding it irritating and corrected his grammar rather than barked at him to stop calling her that. "You and _I_."

She settled back into her seat, and continued going over Sirius' extremely incomprehensive notes from his Potions class whilst he began reading again. After several excruciating minutes of silence Serena put down the papers, which were already giving her a brutal headache, and stared at Sirius.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Sirius looked up from his book, "Don't worry. She's dry now."

Serena shook her head. "Not about your little girlfriend." She ignored Sirius' protest of Amanda being his actual 'girlfriend'. "I mean when I…uhm…asked about your family."

Sirius' eyes grew dark. "Oh."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Added Serena in a voice barely above a whisper. "I was just curious."

Sirius said nothing, but kept his gaze at the door to his right. His right elbow rested on the arm of the wooden chair, and he chewed on his thumbnail in thought. The two of them sat in silence. Serena, too afraid to say anything more, kept her hands in her lap and nervously glanced at him every other second.

The clock above the fire place stroke 6 o'clock. Neither moved.

"S-Sirius?" Serena finally asked. "It's time to go to dinner."

He merely glanced at the clock before getting up and leaving the room without so much as a wave goodbye.

Serena sighed and gathered her own things as well as the items Sirius left behind, putting them in her gypsy-like bag. Maybe the evening hadn't gone exactly how she'd hoped, but she had discovered one thing: Whatever the reason for Sirius not caring about himself or his future obviously came from the treatment he received from home.

"Are you going to eat that?" Peter asked as he pointed at Sirius' mashed potatoes with his fork; his beady little eyes staring hungrily at the food across from him.

Sirius shoved his plate at his friend and returned to his sulking position.

"Oy," Remus, who was sitting to Sirius' left, nudged him. "Whassa matter, mate?"

"Yeah." James added through a mouthful of mince meat pie, which he'd come to the conclusion was quite horrible. "Turn that frown upside down, Mutt."

Sirius looked up at him, not even a glare in his eyes, just…dull. He sighed and pushed himself up from the table.

"Hey! I was only kidding!" James hollered after his best friend. But Sirius left the Great Hall. "What was that all about?"

"Dunno." Remus shrugged and was about to take a bite of his chicken leg when he spotted a mane of red hair coming their way. "But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Lily Evans plopped down in Sirius' old spot and put her elbows on the table to lean in. "Serena's over there." She gestured her head towards the left end of the table. The boys looked.

James shrugged, "And your point is?"

Lily ignored him. "Remus, when was the last time you and Sirius _actually sat through_ one of the Quidditch games _without _exploding something, setting _anyone_ on fire, _or_ making someone gag at the sight of something disgusting?"

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. "Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor -"

James looked offended, "You don't watch my games?"

"-In our third year." Remus added.

James' mouth dropped open.

Lily smiled, "Well tomorrow you _will _be watching the game."

Remus cracked a smile. "Do I have a choice?"

James still looked upset. "Why don't you watch my games!"

**A/N: Gimme some reviews!**


	7. The Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Remus, given his "mission" by Lily, tries his best to get Sirius and Serena to interact with each other. **

**Chapter Six: The Quidditch Match**

Students filed down towards the Quidditch field in colors of Scarlet, Gold, Blue, and Yellow. Today was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and over half the school was rooting for Gryffindor. Lily walked with Remus, Peter, Sirius and Amanda Bennet. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her scarlet coat that kept the chilly autumn air out. She glanced every once in a while over her shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the girl she'd anticipated would be coming to the game.

So far she hadn't seen Serena, but that didn't mean she'd given up hope! Even if she couldn't see the girl, she could still talk about her. "So, Sirius, I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Serena DeLuca lately."

Sirius had his hands shoved in his coat pockets as well, despite Amanda trying to hold one of them. "Kinda have to."

"Oh, yeah. Right, I forgot. She's helping you with schoolwork. What class is it again?" Lily now stepped into stride next to Black.

"All of 'em, Lily." Sirius said in an overly nice voice. "Why, yah wanna borrow my notes? Or better yet, maybe the three of us could have a study party together! Wouldn't that be _just marvelous_?"

Lily glared at him and scoffed in reply. She didn't stop being angry until she felt a tug on her elbow and found herself now talking to Remus. "What?" she asked him.

"Look," Remus said in a hushed voice, he'd allowed for Peter, Amanda and Sirius to take the lead so he and Lily could get some private time together. "You're going about this all wrong. Dropping hints and such rubbish aren't going to interest him any further."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Nothing." Remus answered her, almost at once. "No offense, Lil. But you…well, you don't really understand the way Sirius works."

Lily's mouth dropped open and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands went to her hips. "I think I know him pretty well, thank you!"

"Shh!" Remus said so Lily would keep quiet and not draw attention to the two of them. "Obviously not if you think he's going to go for Serena."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean!"

Remus rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm just saying that she's not really his type of girl."

"Oh, yeah, because she _doesn't_ flirt madly with him or _purposely_ spill out of her school uniform to get his attention?" Lily shot back.

"Exactly." Remus answered. "He likes, well, girls like Amanda."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "That should change."

Yes, Serena was at the Quidditch match. And yes, she was alone. And yes, she didn't like the fact that she was very high up in the sky with a bunch of shouting teenagers knocking into each other and possibly knocking themselves – or her – off the stands. But it was the price to pay to watch the sport.

So far the Ravenclaw team had been announced, and the commentary on the Gryffindor team was about to end with "JAMES POTTER!" and a gleeful cheer from the crowd surrounding Serena.

She hadn't gone to many Quidditch games this year, but instead had made it a habit to go straight to the library or the common room whenever it was a game day. But today was such a nice, clear sky day that she'd decided to spend it out of doors.

Serena, over her years of growing up, had become painfully shy and reacted to secluding herself from group activities. In other words, she mainly kept to herself. In fact, it seemed as though the only people she'd talked to her time at Hogwarts were the teachers, or perhaps a person or two who asked her to borrow a quill or something of the sort.

But then there was Sirius Black, who'd she'd recently been instructed to talk to. Forced was probably the better word used for her situation with Black, since she _was_ stuck with him no matter how badly she didn't like it.

A very loud cheer came from Serena's right, and she scanned down a few rows to see the sort of the noise.

Speak of the devil.

Sirius was sitting with four of his friends. Two of which, Serena recognized as Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. The shorter, chubbier fellow, and a flirtatious blonde girl, however, Serena couldn't distinguish. She rolled her eyes watching as Sirius and Remus hooted and hollered as James took off towards the grass, looking as though he'd seen the golden Snitch. Then the two started tumbling with laughter as James pulled out at the very last second and sent the Ravenclaw seeker plummeting into the green ground below. There was no Snitch to be caught down there.

The game dragged on, much thanks to James's entertainment for the crowd, rather than the finding of the Snitch. Serena sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a feathered quill from her bejeweled bag. Having her elbow propped up on her knee, she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and began to write on the paper inside.

At that moment, James flew very close to the stands in which his friends were sitting in, he then pulled up into the sky to show off his flying techniques. Lily followed him with her eyes, but finally when he got too high for her to see, cast them down on someone else. Quickly, Lily whipped back around and nudged Remus, whom she was standing next to.

"What?" Remus shouted over the new applause for Potter's tricks.

Lily gestured her head behind her, indicating for him to take a look at who was back there.

Remus took the hint and casually glanced back to see… "What am I looking for?"

Lily rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. "Serena's back there."

"Where?"

"There!" Lily quickly turned and pointed, then rotated back around before anyone could take look. "She's sitting down."

Remus squinted his eyes, but saw what he was looking for. "Ohh…okay." With a smile from Lily, Remus cleared his throat and nudged Sirius.

"Oy!" Sirius yelled. "I'm watchin' the game!"

Remus smiled. "For once."

Sirius flashed him a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. What d'yah want?"

"Look who's here."

"Who?" Sirius spun around and searched the crowd behind him. When his eyes landed on the silent girl scribbling down words, he turned back and gave Remus an incredulous look. "Serena?"

Remus nodded. "Why don't you go and talk to her, mate?"

Black's look grew more suspicious. "And why would I wanna do that?"

Crap. Moony hadn't thought that far ahead. He avoided eye contact for a few seconds, trying to think of something. And when Lily elbowed him in the back, he spat out, "To get to know her?"

Sirius stared at his friend, as if Remus even suggesting that he'd do such a thing was completely bonkers to begin with. Over Remus's shoulder Padfoot could see that Lily had stopped cheering for Gryffindor and seemed to be trying to overhear what was going on. Sirius's eyes darkened and he looked back at Remus. "No. I think I'll pass."

And with that Sirius left his seat, with Amanda trotting behind him anxiously, Remus shrugged at Lily. "I did my best."

**A/N: Hey, you like! TELL ME!**


	8. After Party

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Gryffindor won their Quidditch game, and now a party is going on in the common room! But what happens when Sirius has a bit too much fun? **

**Chapter Seven: After Party**

"James you were _marvelous_!"

"_Absolutely_ spectacular!"

"I've never _seen_ a better flier!"

James's grin grew wider and wider with every compliment given to him by the girls of Gryffindor. He held a cup of Firewhiskey in his right hand and the small frame of Samantha Carter in his left. Oh yes, tonight was definitely an excellent party night.

And an excellent party night it was. Practically all of Gryffindor, (and a few from Hufflepuff who'd snuck in) were dancing to the loud music playing, or drinking either Firewhiskey (Most of which was being drunk by the older students) or Butterbeer.

Everyone was, of course, celebrating the win of the Quidditch match, which had ended with James catching the Snitch at the very near end of falling off his broom stick while trying to do a double back hand spring. Gryffindor had won six-hundred and thirty to four-hundred and twenty.

"Ladies, ladies!" James portrayed as being modest. "Please, it was nothing. You actually get sort of used to it when you've been flying as long as I have."

The girls giggled and begged to hear more.

Across the room Lily rolled her eyes at the sight of Potter draped with fourth and fifth year girls. "Look at that. He doesn't even care that they're throwing themselves at him!"

Remus chuckled. "Why would he care?"

Lily grumbled something that Remus couldn't hear and took a sip of her Butterbeer, she was in no mood for getting smashed tonight.

_CRASH!_

But by the look of it, Sirius was. He'd just knocked over the ice chest that held the Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, and received many yells of anger for doing so. In return to the crude comments, Sirius flipped a crude finger in the air and started laughing. James, Lily could hear, started laughing with him.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Lily groaned at the sight of the two best friends joking around drunkenly.

It was at that precise time that the door leading into Gryffindor's common room opened. Lily could just barely see the familiar tight bun of her shy classmate as it hurriedly made its way through the crowd and towards the steps for the girls' dormitories.

"Well, well, well." Sirius's voice rang through the common room. "If it isn't little Miss Perfect."

"Oh no." Lily's mouth dropped open as she feared for the worst possible thing to happen.

Serena froze on the bottom step, her books clutched closely against her chest. She closed her eyes for a second and bit her bottom lip, but she did not turn around.

"Where're you going, _love_?" He sneered stupidly; James watched the scene from Sirius's side. However, Remus and Peter, who had joined the other two, remained quiet with their eyes to the ground. Sirius visibly saw Serena shudder at the name, yet she refused to face him. "Whassa matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"C'mon Sirius, leave her alone, mate." It was James who spoke the words, now seeing the uncomfortable position the girl was in.

"Back off!" Sirius growled at his friend. It was easy to see that Black had taken in too much Firewhiskey. "So, tell me Serena, I've seen you walking around this school for quite some time."

Serena squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end.

"Why is it you have _no_ friends?"

He was drunk. He wasn't meaning it. No one could be that cruel. Could they?

"Are you _incapable_ of human contact?" Black went on. "Or do you think you're _better_ than the rest of us?"

There was a party going on when she came in. He'd had too much to drink, it was the whiskey talking, not him. Right? _Right_? RIGHT!

No. No, it didn't matter if it was Sirius talking or not, those words stung. It was like a new wound opening. Like fire burning in her chest. Like…_humiliation_.

The common room had grown silent. No one was laughing, which made everything worse. Silently, Serena tried to climb higher onto the staircase to get away.

"Stay right there!" Came the yell. "Answer the question, Serena. I've never even _seen_ you talk to anyone else. What's wrong with you? Huh? _What's wrong with you_!"

"Sirius, stop!" Lily screamed, she'd stepped into the somewhat circle made around the Marauders by the fire place and Serena on the staircase.

"You shut up!" Sirius growled.

"That's _enough_!" James shouted, jumping between Lily and Sirius. Black glared into the eyes of his best friend, his own full of danger and…sadness? James saw it, Lily saw it. There was sadness in those eyes.

"Leave her alone, Sirius." James said in a calmer voice, prepared to actually fight Black incase he started after Lily.

But Sirius didn't start after Lily. He didn't finish with Serena either. Instead he strode towards the staircase. The room held its breath, waiting to see what he was planning on doing to her. Yet Sirius did nothing. He merely brushed pass Serena as he climbed the steps and headed towards his bedchambers, slamming the door in the end.

It was then that Serena allowed her tears to be heard. She choked back a few, but more came down and she felt her self starting to shake. The books she was carrying dropped as she covered her face with her hands.

Lily and a shorter girl with fiery red hair by the name of Molly came to Serena instantly. They tried to embrace her in a hug, but instead Serena took that step she'd wanted to take earlier. She then took another, and another, and another, she kept going until she was at the top of the stairs.

The crowd below watched her carefully, afraid she might collapse. But Serena made it into the girls' dormitories, and she shut the door, very quietly.

**A/N: My oh my, what is Sirius doing! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Pretty Please?

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Sirius, remembering what had happened the night before, begs Serena to forgive him so she can continue to help him with his grades. **

**Chapter Eight: Pretty Please?**

A pillow being thrown in the face is not exactly the best way to wake up in the 'day-after-party' morning. But that was exactly what Sirius received the following day, by more than one person, mind you.

First, it was Peter who'd smacked his friend upon the head. "Good morning, low life!"

Remus was next with a whopping thump, "Rise and shine, jerk!"

"Get up, yah ass!" And finally was James, with the hardest strike to the face out of the three.

"Alright, alright!" Sirius yelled, sitting up. "I get it! I'm up!" He opened his groggy eyes to see three pairs glowering at him. "What?"

"What?" James's mouth dropped open. "_WHAT_! _What d'yah mean 'what'_!"

"Just like I said." Sirius smirked back, not liking that the odds were three against one. "What?"

James's mouth dropped open. "You are an unbelievable git, yah know that!"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows together. "Can I know _why_ I'm an unbelievable git?"

An extremely disbelieving and shocked look came about his best friend's face. "AGH!" James yelled and threw his hands up in the air, turning away from the conversation.

Sirius looked at the next in line for help. "Well?"

Remus spoke impatiently. "Do you even _remember_ what happened last night?"

Quickly, Sirius recalled the previous night's events. Let's see, he remembered the Quidditch game, then a party, then some more partying, wait, still more partying and then…

"Oh shit."

Serena was the first one downstairs and in the Great Hall for breakfast. She wanted to eat then run to her first class of the morning without any chances of seeing Sirius at all. She'd come to the conclusion that her life away from everyone else was better. She'd witnessed last night how a party can completely destroy a person's self esteem. Note: She was the one who'd been destroyed at said party.

Quickly she scooped her porridge and shoved it in her mouth, swallowing clumps so as to finish sooner.

"Keep eatingfast and you'll get sick."

Serena dropped her spoon into the bowl of porridge before her and swallowed slowly, nervously even, the food in her mouth. Looking up, she saw the face she feared most.

"Hi." Sirius said.

Serena got up in a split second, determined to get away from him.

"No, wait!" He reached across the table and grabbed her wrist, beckoning for her to sit back down. "Please, don't go."

"Let go of me." She said in an undertone.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to run away?"

Serena didn't answer.

Black sighed, but didn't let go. "Serena…I'm sorry."

She kept her eyes away from his.

"I can't even begin to apologize for everything I did last night." Sirius paused waiting for her to say something…maybe a 'Thank you, and I forgive you'? When Serena didn't answer him, he continued, this time in a quieter voice. "Look, I was mean. I was rude and I was cruel and I was unfair to you…and there's no excuse for that. But please forgive me."

Suddenly Serena spoke, "Why?"

Taken aback, Sirius wasn't sure he'd heard her at all. "W-what?"

"Why should I forgive you?" She asked. "After _everything_ you put me through, all the _embarrassment_ I've had to deal with since last night, all the _pain_ and realization that you were _right_ about what you said to me last night, how there's something _wrong with me_, why should _I_ forgive _you_?"

"Because I'm asking you to." Was his answer. "Because I'm asking you to… and I still need you…"

Serena looked into his eyes.

"…As my tutor." He finished.

She looked away.

There was a long, brutal pause between the two of them. Other students started to file into the Great Hall to enjoy their own breakfast meals, many of which were staring at the odd sight of Sirius Black holding Serena DeLuca's wrist.

"Serena?" Sirius tried to catch her eye.

"Let go of me." She whispered.

Shocked, and slightly hurt, Sirius held onto her for a few extra seconds before his grip loosened and she was free to go. Serena gathered her books into her bag, Sirius watching her all the while in bewilderment. And then, just like that, she was gone away from the Great Hall…and from him.

"Sirius?"

The soft tone broke the curious gaze Padfoot had on the Great Hall exit in which Serena had just used. He blinked and then looked to the owner of the voice. Lily stood before him, a piece of paper in her hands.

Sirius shook his shaggy head. "Look, Lil, I'm sor-"

"I know." Lily cut him off, and gave him a gentle smile. Sirius half smiled back, at least he had one understanding friend. She glanced down at the paper before her and then held it out to him. "Here. This is for you. It was in one of the books she'd dropped last night. "

Curiously, Sirius creased his eyebrows together and took the note. It was a piece of parchment. Unfolding the paper, Sirius read the lacy writing from top to bottom.

_**Sirius,**_

_**I just wanted to apologize to you for pushing you to talk about certain things that are obviously not your favorite subject. I never intentionally meant to upset or offend you. In fact, I was more curious then anything to know where headstrong people like yourself gets off being so headstrong.**_

_**I did feel like I owe you an apology for making you feel uncomfortable, however. Please forgive me and let's start over…for the third time.**_

_**Serena**_

He chuckled at her comments of headstrong people and read the note over once more to make sure he hadn't left anything out. By the time Sirius had finished he and Lily had been accompanied by James, Remus, and Peter.

"Who's that from?" Peter eyed the paper.

Sirius pocketed the parchment and gave the group another half smile. "Lady and Gents, I do believe I have some sucking up to do."

**A/N: Well, was he sincere enough?**


	10. Lily's Lily

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Since deciding to help Sirius out, Lily feels bombarded between her own schoolwork, helping her friend, and trying to figure out who her mystery flower man is.**

**Chapter Ten: Lily's Lily**

"That note you passed her in Potions?" Remus asked.

"Dismissed." Sirius slumped into a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily's turn. "The flower sent to her in Transfiguration?"

"Sent back."

"Stopping her in the hallways?" James tried.

Sirius sighed. "She turned the other way."

"And what happened when you tried to sit next to her in Charms?" Peter questioned.

"She changed seats!" Sirius heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his handsome face. "I'm no good at this chasing business."

Lily smiled. "It shouldn't be a business."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever it is, I'm not exactly pro!"

Lily was patient with him. "You'll get there. Just give her some time."

"How much time? I've got a test in two days!"

Lily rolled her eyes skyward. "Have you ever thought of studying on your own?"

All four boys gave her a blank look.

Just then the common room door opened and a group of third year girls filed in, all glancing skittishly at Sirius before running up to their bedrooms.

"Congratulations, mate." James patted Sirius on the shoulder. "You've now become the Big Bad Wolf."

Groaning, Sirius buried his face with a pillow and said, "What am I gonna do?"

Seeing her friend in such a dilemma, Lily took pity on Sirius. "I'll help you."

From behind the pillow, Padfoot didn't move. The others stared at it curiously, wondering what in the world could he be thinking. Lily had just offered to tutor him; he was going to be okay!

He removed the pillow from his face and nodded. "Yeah, alright. Thanks, Lil."

But Sirius wasn't going to be okay, even with Lily helping him out. He'd messed up big time in hurting Serena. And no matter how hard he tried, or how much he begged, or how many damn flowers he sent her, she wasn't coming back. And with that, Sirius realized, he was screwed.

Tutoring with Sirius, Lily realized, meant tutoring with James, Remus, and Peter. And although Remus stayed hidden behind one of his beloved books and remained out of the way, the other two did not.

"That's not right!" James announced, seeing the potion Lily was making turn purple. "It's not even the color a stopper is supposed to be! Here let me show you!" He grabbed the book away from Evans and started gathering things on the table to make his own.

Lily wrenched the book back from James' grip. "I'm not _making_ a stopper. I'm making an antidote. Now keep quiet!"

James shut up, but only for a couple of seconds. "What kind of antidote?"

"The kind you drink." Sirius answered.

Lily smiled and James shot his best friend a look. "No, I'm serious. What does it work against?"

"Mandrake bites." Lily answered.

"I thought they just screamed." Peter said, looking quite confused as to why anyone would need an antidote for a scream.

Once again, Lily smiled. "They do scream, but they bite as well. Their bites are poisonous, which is why we wore gloves when we had to replant them." She looked at Sirius, who looked incredibly bored. "Did you want to take over?"

"Hm?" He looked up sleepily. "Oh…no. I'll just watch."

"I'll do it!" James piped up. At first Lily looked as though she wasn't going to let him have a turn, but eventually she handed the ladle over. As James stirred three times to the left and one time to the right the purple color of the potion turned orange. "Oops."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James! The book says stir four times to the left!"

James let go of the ladle. "Don't blame me! Blame the Prince!"

Lily grabbed the ladle and pushed passed Potter. Lately he'd been blabbing on and on about a mysterious prince who helped him with his potions work. No one else seemed to believe him, no matter how much he insisted. "Prince or no Prince, you wrecked the potion!"

"Can we _please _stop with the fighting?" Sirius grumbled, looking extremely bored between the mandrake lesson and the argument. "No offense Lily," He said, picking up his things. "But this isn't working. I can't concentrate with you lot jumping around. Thanks for the help though mate, but I think I'm better on my own."

As Sirius left the common room, Lily whirled around and glared daggers at James, who merely asked, "What?"

Aggravated, Lily gathered her own items and shoved them in her bag. "You are _unbelievable_, James Potter!" And she stomped up the stairs.

"You know," Remus said, looking up from his book. "You seem to have an _unbelievable_ effect on people."

James merely frowned.

As Sirius roamed the halls of Hogwarts with his hands shoved into his pants pockets while he mindlessly watched his feet shuffle, a strange sensation came over him and he suddenly had the urge to look up. He was near the kitchens, due to his stomach grumbling since he skipped dinner in The Great Hall. And as he allowed his eyes to rise up, a jolt ran through him.

Serena stepped through the kitchen doors, her eyes turned in his direction. The two stood in a lock of eyes, both not speaking. She stood for a few seconds longer before hurriedly turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Serena!" Sirius called. But she did not stop or turn back. And this time Sirius did not go after her.

"Who's it from Lilly?" Megan, a dorm mate of Lilly's asked while sitting on the end of her bed and watching the red haired girl.

Lily's eyebrows were furrowed in a mix of confusion and concentration as she stared at the pink rose she'd found on her nightstand. Earlier, she'd merely dropped her books off on her bed, and then snuck out of the common room to try and find Sirius so they could actually have a one on one conversation without James interfering. But with no luck of finding her downhearted friend, she'd returned to her dormitory to find a pink rose bud barely blossomed, that had been slipped into the glass vase on her nightstand.

"There's no name." Lily answered, reading over the note that was tied around the stem of her flower. "It just says 'Sorry things went rough today. Maybe tomorrow will look up.' Who'd you think it's from?"

Megan shrugged, but then an idea sprung. "Oh, maybe it's from Sirius!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Sirius?"

"Yeah," Megan nodded happily. "You _are_ helping him study, aren't you?'

"Correction," Lily sighed. "I _was_. I don't think I'm cut out for this tutoring business. I'm not Serena."

"True." Megan reasoned. "But you _did_ help him, and you already said that things didn't go over smoothly since James was there."

Lily was quiet as she contemplated the thought of Sirius leaving her a rose in thanks for the help. It was certainly logical, but didn't seem like the sort of thing Black would do. She shook her head, "No, you're wrong. Sirius doesn't have that style."

Megan's eyebrows creased, but her face then settled in a knowing way.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You don't suppose that you're saying Sirius didn't send it because you secretly wish someone else did?"

Complete confusion covered Lily's face. "What are you talking about?"

Megan still had that 'I-know-something' look about her face as she got off her bed and started to leave the room. "I think you know."

Maybe she did…but if that were so then…who _was_ Lily hoping had sent her the flower?

****

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	11. Out On the Town

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: While spending the day in Hogsmeade, Lily befriends Serena. **

**Chapter Eleven: Out On The Town**

"This is exactly what you need!" James patted Sirius on the back as the two stared at the Hogsmeade trip announcements. The closest outing was the following day, Saturday.

Although Sirius had planned to sleep all weekend since he'd been spending all his nights studying and practices potions and charms of all sorts, a trip outside of Hogwarts was just too good to be passed up. He shrugged in response. "Couldn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit!" James smiled. "And don't worry, mate. I doubt _she'll_ be coming."

With emphasize on "she'll" that James had given it, Sirius sighed. All hope had completely drained from him. Serena wasn't coming back to help him, ever again. And no matter how much Sirius tried to tell himself over and over that she was nothing but a mere tutor to keep his grades up, he knew that wasn't true.

Sirius had never exactly cared about anything other than his pals and goofing off at school and he had no expectations or general interests. But Serena was such a hard teacher that her expectations of him soon become his own. When she anticipated that he would finish an assignment, he did too. And with this new found light in him to keep up with his studies, he'd actually done his homework.

But now that light was gone. As was Serena.

The air was slightly chilly as the students of Hogwarts rushed from store to store while enjoying their weekend in Hogsmeade. There was only a little over a month before holiday vacations came, and nearly everyone was dashing every which way to buy presents for friends and family.

All except for two.

James and Sirius weren't shopping at the time, nor were they indoors. Instead, the pair of best friends' were sitting outside of The Three Broomsticks in the nippy autumn air. Their winter coats and scarves were wrapped tightly around their bodies and they stared intensely at Honeydukes from across the street.

"W-What are we staring at?" Sirius stammered with the force of the coldness.

James shivered before answering. "S-See that girl b-by the ch-ch-chocolate frog display?"

Sirius strained his eyes to see the blonde James was referring to. "Yeah. What a-about her?"

A smile instantly came onto James' face. "I'm going to ask her to the Y-Yule B-Ball."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows together. "The Yule Ball? And w-when exactly is th-that?"

"R-Right before Christmas break."

"Th-that's in December!" Sirius announced.

James nodded. "I know, but I w-want to get a h-head start on my selection of w-women."

Smiling, Sirius shook his head.

Rosemerta wasn't much older than seventeen year old Lily and yet she already was an assistant to The Three Broomsticks. The bubbly twenty year old grinned as she handed her favorite redhead and her friends their order of Butterbeer.

"Thanks Rosemerta." Lily smiled as she took a sip of her drink and felt the warmth reach down to her toes.

The blonde smiled and hurried to make the other orders for quivering customers.

While her friends chattered on about school assignments and the frosty weather, Lily scanned the small area she was in. She could see Professors McGonagall and Slughorn discussing school related subjects. Arthur Weasley stood by the window with Alvin Stanfraud. Hagrid was exiting the little restaurant, nearly knocking a chair over on the way.

"Blimey, sorry Serena." The hairy monster of a man caught the chair before it landed on Serena's delicate foot.

Lily blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. How could she not have seen Serena sitting by the door when she walked in?

Serena smiled, "It's alright Mr. Hagrid." She then returned to the book she'd been reading.

Though Sirius was a friend of hers, and not like she'd ever intentionally tried to hurt Serena, Lily still felt like she was just as a part of the problem as the others were. Quickly, she picked up her drink and made her way towards Serena's table.

"Mind if I join you?" Lily asked.

Serena looked up from her book. "Oh. Uhm…not at all."

Lily gave the girl a smile and sat in the seat across from Serena's. The two were silent for a brief moment before Lily broke it. "Serena, I want to apologize."

Hiding behind her book, Serena looked over the pages. "What did you do?"

"I," Lily sighed. "Feel like part of the problem between you and Sirius is my fault as well."

Serena felt her cheeks blush red and she pulled the book up more to cover her face. "Don't bother apologizing. He did this on his own."

Frowning, Lily gently reached over and pulled the book down to see Serena's face. "Is there any possible way the two of you could work it out?"

Serena shook her head. "No."

"Are you?" Lily bit her bottom lip. "Are you afraid of him?"

Serena cast her eyes down and nodded. "Yes." She whispered. "I really am."

Lily's mouth parted in amazement. "Oh no…"

**A/N: Fear? Oh my. I apologize for this one being so short, but writers block gets the best of me!**


	12. Under a Midnight Moon

**Disclaimer: I only own Serena**

**Chapter Plot: Unknowingly to Serena, she shares her past with a disguised Sirius. **

**Chapter Twelve: Under a Midnight Moon**

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Remus recited. At the present moment Lupin was accompanying Sirius down the halls of the library. They searched for books for the report of genies they had for their History of Magic class. Remus had already started his, of course, but was up for helping Sirius starting his own.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the confidence, mate."

"Aw, come on now," Remus smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Things will cheer up. They always do for us, don't they?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if his friends actually knew what was truly bothering him. Yes, he was in a situation that threatened his ability to graduate. But the primary trouble was of his loss of Serena. Now, please, don't think for one minute that he'd developed any sort of romantic feelings for her. He was quite sure that she was the most stubborn –and oddly shy- girl he'd ever met. She was completely not his type.

Yet the fact that Serena wasn't around anymore swam around in the back of his mind. Despite her odd nature of keeping her nose in a book (an act Sirius had yet to figure out the meaning behind it) and the continuous play of teachers pet (another he hadn't fathomed), Serena had sort of grown on him.

Yes, Sirius realized that he'd made a horribly embarrassing mistake that the entire school was still talking about. But he tried to push the thought of that night out of his present thinking. He sort of admired her determination to get through to him. Though, her constant babble of needing to be the favorite student in class did rub him the wrong way. As long as he passed, he was content.

But that determination had seemed to turn into care.

"Oy," Remus nudged him.

"Hm? What?" Sirius looked at his shaggy friend.

Remus nodded his head towards the window closest to them. "Take a look, mate."

The night sky was chasing the sun away. Dusk filled the vision with pinks, yellows, and oranges. The Great Lake reflected the few early stars that had shown up for the night. The breeze chilled the students outside as they clambered inside to find a roaring fire.

Sirius blinked and looked down at the only person left outside. His interest perked as he saw that black shawl and flowing auburn hair.

Serena.

-

Hoping she was still by the Great Lake, Sirius rushed down the steps. He'd left Remus in the library with the two books he'd grabbed off of the shelf. Before Sirius had taken off Remus was laughing, "I'll tell Amanda you can't make it for dinner!"

Amanda, though she was a nice girl, hadn't exactly been who Sirius thought she was. She liked to talk too much, and the conversation was usually about some nonsense gossip that she'd picked up from the girls' lavatory. Without the need to say, Sirius was no long a fan of Amanda Bennet.

The sight of Serena had given him that one last speck of hope that maybe, _just maybe_, he could fix everything. But in order to fix everything that had gone wrong, Sirius couldn't show his face to her.

As he slipped outside, Black transformed into the large dog that he so often was. Quietly, he crept towards her.

Serena sat under one of the oak trees, her gaze at the Great Lake. She had yet to notice the black figure coming towards her, but that was sure to change.

Sirius whimpered to get her attention.

Shocked that there was another life form around her, she quickly turned her head to take sight of who was near. "Oh," She smiled, seeing the black dog lying on his stomach with his tail wagging. "Aren't you cute?"

_Why yes, I am_. Sirius thought. He came closer to her and sniffed the hand she'd outstretched for him to inspect. Seeing her smile for the first time, Sirius jumped up and put his paws on her shoulders. He wiggled his tail as Serena laughed at him licking her face.

"Aw, you're just a sweetie, aren't you?" She said while petting the dog's head as he lied down next to her and rested his head in her lap. She stroked his head and scratched behind his ears, a gesture that Sirius much appreciated. "I bet you wouldn't hurt my feelings on purpose, would you?"

Oops. Pleasure just turned to pain as Sirius felt guilt strike at him. He looked up at her, trying to portray the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Serena sighed, still petting the animal next to her, and looked at the Great Lake. "I come out here to think. It's so peaceful and relaxing. And I'm left alone." She looked down at Sirius. "Well, most of the time."

Sirius nudged her hand.

"I guess he was right though, huh?" She looked at the dog. "I am a bit of an outcast. And, well, I know I've made a fool of myself by asking him about his family. But…" She let her voice trailed off and only started again when the dog whimpered. She smiled and scratched underneath his chin. "Listen to me complaining about the past. I sound like a git, don't I?"

The dog barked.

She smiled, "I just wish people would take consideration of others feelings."

The dog whined.

Serena looked down at him. "In fact," She said. "I think you're the only one who has ever sat and listened. Maybe if he would have listened…"

_It's a small world, love._ Sirius thought.

"You know," Serena went on, watched the giant squid lazily slap the water. "My mother hasn't seen me in two years."

The dog corked his head to the side, as if to say 'why?'

"She's been away, in search of something. She was always up for an adventure, but now…now that dad's gone…she's always keeping herself busy. It's almost as if she's trying to keep her mind busy. Or maybe she's trying to stay away from things that remind her of him. Like me."

Sirius felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Not even her own mother wanted to be around her? No wonder Serena was so quiet. It was like she'd never truly known kindness. He nuzzled her palm, trying to show some sympathy.

She smiled and petted his head. "They were in love. Always on some new impossibly mission those two were. And every Christmas I could go back home from school and they'd have all these different artifacts that they'd found. I loved researching them to find what day and age they'd come from."

Serena sighed and stroked the side of the dog's face. "But then, on their last adventure together, dad died. Crushed in an avalanche is what mum said. And…ever since then, things weren't the same. Mum left more often, and I stuck to my books. That's probably why I'm so distant from the others."

Sirius gulped, feeling completely horrible that he'd hurt Serena's self esteem a few nights before.

"I don't know," Serena said, looking at the Great Lake again. "Maybe I should forgive him."

Sirius looked up at her.

"After all, he had had a bit to drink that night."

_Yeah, that's right! Too much to drink!_ Sirius jumped up and started wagging his tail.

"And…I don't know why, but I can't exactly stay mad at him forever. Can I?"

Was it just her, or did the dog just nod his head yes?

She smiled, "So what do you think? Should I forgive him?"

Sirius jumped up and started licking her cheeks again. _Yes, yes, yes!_

"Alright! Down boy!" Laughing, Serena gently pushed the dog aside from her. "I'll give him one more chance. Happy?"

Sirius barked. _Very!_

Pushing herself off the ground, Serena stood to go. "I'd better go inside before I cash a cold. Will I see you anytime soon?"

He wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." And with that, Serena turned and headed back inside.

Once he was certain that she was gone, Sirius morphed back to his normal self. A smile was plastered on his face. "YES!"


	13. Some Say Fight

**Disclaimer- The only one I own is Serena, the others are to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Plot: What happens when our favorite teens get in a bit of a tight spot?**

**A/N: Currently I am sitting at my computer at 12:20 AM eating Honey Bunches of Of Oats from the box. And I can't help but realize that...Wow...I bet alot of you absolutely hate me right now, huh? Well, I promise you...I AM NOT DROPPING THIS ONE! Haha It's my favorite one. And my writing has become alot better since the last chapter. I'm ever so sorry. And trust me...this story is about to get waaaaaay better. :)**

"_Stop_!"

James, Sirius, and Remus skidded to a halt at the demanding sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. Apparently, when one is trying to ditch class passing by the most rule abiding teacher's room isn't the smartest decsion to make.

"Do I even need to ask where you boys are going?"

James smiled, "Well, if you feel the need not to then don't. And while you're standing there not asking us where we're headed, we'll be heading that way!"

Minerva, Sirius, and Remus all stared at Potter. All with the same face.

"What?" Remus asked, trying to, if just for a moment, understand what went on inside the mind of his best friend.

Sirius shook his head. "We weren't skipping."

"Oh, yes. Of course not." Minerva rolled her eyes. "Because I have never, since the time of educating you three, caught you refusing to go to class."

"Now, see," James started again. "We haven't refused to go to class. In fact, we were just in class."

"And what is it you are doing out of class, Mr. Potter?"

James shrugged, "We got bored."

"_And_?"

He looked at Sirius, then back to the Head Mistress. "And left."

Pursing her lips together and trying very, very hard not to unsettle her nerves, Minerva let out a very forced voice of kindness. "Go back to class."

Sirius furrowed his black eyebrows. "That's_ it_? Go back to class?"

"Go back to class and we'll forget I ever found you out here." Obviously, the poor elderly woman was on her very last few nerves with the Marauders. Quickly, she turned on her heel and returned to her own class room.

Remus, bewildered by the strict womans' antics, shook his head in disbelief. "Well...we got away with that easily."

"You can say that again," James started walking towards their desired destination: The kitchen. "Must have been my charm."

"Yeah," Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm _sure _that was it."

Sirius, still a bit on Cloud Nine due to the "talk" he had with Serena over a week ago, slumped. "What's it mean when, after you hear a girl admit she's going to give you another chance, but a week or so later you still haven't seen her at all?"

"Means she's nervous." James answered. "Nervous that the Big Bad Wolf is gonna bite her!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Yeah...about that, call me 'Big Bad Wolf' one more time and I _will _give you rabies."

Remus shook his head, "Just give her time, mate. That's all you can do."

"Sounds to me like you fancy the girl." James added.

"Fancy?" Sirius felt his nerves perk. "More like I fancy my grades passing."

"Mhm. Nice save, Pooch." James waggled his eyebrows. "I bet -"

Prongs was cut off by the sound of a muffled scream.

The trio exchanged looks. "What in the...?"

"Help!"

"Shut up, girly!"

Sirius found the surprise of being a protective person. For as he, James, and Remus ran further down the hall they found a pair of Slitheran boys pinning a Amanda, Sirius' old flame, against the walls.

"Oy!" Black shouted. "Back off her!"

The goons weren't any that could have been recognized by the other three. But, seeing the odds of two against three, they took their chances anyway. "Did you just tell me to back off?"

Sirius raised his chin higher. "Yeah...I did."

The one who had spoken took a step forward. He smelled of fish. "And what do you plan to do if I don't?"

If he'd been in dog form, this would be the part where Sirius' teeth would be snarling. "I. Said. _Back_. _Off_."

A flicker of disbelief shown in the stranger's eyes. "Make me."

_SLAM!_ He was up against the wall within seconds. Sirius held strongly to the collar of his competition's shirt was well on the way to choking him to death. The other jumped to his friend's side and tried to pull Padfoot off. James and Remus leaped to tear away the other competitor.

With one being restrained by Remus and James and the other turning different colors due to Sirius grip, Serena honestly didn't know what to think as she came from the kitchen to the sight before her.

She dropped the apple in her hand. "W-What's going on?!"

Sirius paid no attention to her as he grew more and more animal like with each gasp the student before him was taking.

"Sirius!" She rushed to his side, placing her delicate hands on his arms. "Sirius let him go! You're choking him!"

He heard her. Oh yes, he definitely heard Serena. But to see a woman pushed against a wall, fear clearly written across her face, set a ticker off in his memory. Sirius was reliving his childhood upon walking on the scene from earlier.

"Sirius!" Serena tugged. "Please, you're going to kill him!"

Once again, he was completely distracted by her voice. Though his grip remained tight, Black let the stranger off the wall. He stared at the teen before him. Burning his dangerous eyes into the nearly unconscious pair before him. "Get out of here."

The boy staggered away, holding on to his friend for support as the trampled down the hall.

"And don't let us catch you again!" James hollered after the pair. "We showed them didn- Oof!"

Remus elbowed his friend and nudged his head towards the other two.

Sirius still had that fiery look in his eyes. But he's seemed to calm down a bit. He bent down and scooped up Amanda, who had slumped and slid down the wall and was now shaking in shock.

Serena watched him the whole time. And as he straightened again, with Amanda in his arms, she caught his eye.

And held it's gaze.

Black had never, ever, ever in his entire life had one woman in his arms...but wanted a different one in her place. He felt a very large knot in his throat and found it hard to speak. Finally, sensiblity came to him and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "I'm sure every school has at least one fight every year or so."

"No. No, not that, love." Wow. Had he always gotten jitters when he called her that? "I mean for..."

"Being a complete ass to me? Making me cry? Making me feel as if everything you said to me that night was true?"

"It's not!" He protested. "It's not and you know it, Serena. I was...I was..."

"A git." James added from across the hall.

Sirius ignored him, but not his answer. "Yeah...that. Could we maybe..."

"Start over?" Serena faintly smiled. "You know...I'm starting to get used to all these do overs you put me through."

Sirius smiled, "Sorry about that." He looked at Amanda, who was still shaking in his arms. "I, uh, better get her to the common room."

"I'll walk you." How bold for the once shy girl. The pair started down the hall, chatting about what they'd missed out in each others lives over the past week and a half.

"Well," James smiled. "Would you look at that. I was right."

As his friend boasted, Remus smiled knowingly. "Looks like you were James. Looks like you were."

**A/N: Anyone happy? Sirius is admitting ((to himself)) that he has feelings for his tutor! Hahah. Enjoy!**


	14. Books, Daydreaming, & A happy pair

**Disclaimer- The only one I own is Serena, the others are to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Plot: Is it possible that maybe...just maybe..he's going to pass his classes?**

**A/N: Aaaaaand here I am, sitting, with back pain, and the want to completely smack myself upside the head. Writers block, pft! No more. Enjoy :) Oh and I'm going to change the "Yule Ball" to the "Holiday Ball" because, as a reviewer pointed out, the Yule Ball was already over by the time James and Lily and everyone else were in school. Okay? **

--

Never had Sirius had the urge to study. But desparate times cause for desparate measures. And this, dears, was a very desparate time, needing an incredibly desparate measure. He paced his dorm room and raked his hands through his large sum of hair. "Where the hell _is it?_" he muttered, searching for his Potions book. He kicked over some clothes of James' that were piled on the floor, dropped to his knees to look under beds, and even - dare we think - attempted to look inside the closet.

Jittery due to the unknown location of his book, Sirius had done what he'd become so accustomed to do over the passed three and half weeks since the fight - get Serena. James had so pleasantly nicknamed the tutor "Captain", much thanks to her instant help of keeping Sirius on track in not just school, but his unorganized life as well. If - and if is stated lightly, because it is almost always a "when" - Sirius forgot anything (whether it be an object, date, or what day of the week it was) Serena was the first one he rushed to in order to fix everything. Like a caring secretary, if you will.

The others had taken a notice to the closeness between the two. If they weren't studying, the pair was often found near the lake skipping rocks or having a little chat. The friendship was growing and Serena was soon finding herself comfortable around her new group of friends. She and Lilly would stand side by side at Quidditch games cheering on James and the other teammates of gold and maroon. And every morning, Sirius had a spot saved for her at breakfast with the rest of the gang.

A warm feeling spread over Sirius as he recalled the breakfast that had happened just fifteen minutes ago. He and James sat side by side across from Lily and Remus. They joked and laughed over silly whatnots just as Serena showed up with a stack of seven or eight books. She eased her body down, bending at the knees, to gently set them down.

"Geeze, Serena," James frowned. "What are those for?"

She wobbled a little under the weight and Remus stood up to grab them for her. "Thanks," She muttered shyly before answering her newfound friend. "Finals are soon. I want to prepare."

Sirius' eyes had widened. "Finals?! It's not even Christmas break yet!"

"What kind of over achiever are you?" James piped in.

Serena and Lily laughed. "I was joking, you git. They're sewing books. Lily wanted me to help her pick out a dress style for the Ball." She plopped down next to the red head and the two started flipping through pages.

James rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Reaching reality again, Sirius had made no progress in his hunt for his Potions book. Feeling somewhat between hopeless and useless, he stood, left his room and entered the Gryffindor common room. "Serena!" He shouted.

Heads of younger studies swiveled to face the source of shouting.

"Serena!"

Still no answer. He huffed in aggrivation. She always answered. Always. "SERENA!!"

"I'm right here."

Sirius spun around to see his tutor trying to stifle a chuckle at his two year old behavior.

"You bellowed, your majesty?" She teased.

"I can't find my book."

She held it up. "Potions, correct?"

He grabbed it. "You're a Saint! Where'd you find it?"

She smiled, "You left it in class yesterday."

Greatful that he now had means of studying for the "surprise" test James had tipped him off about, Sirius raced back up the stairs.

"You're welcome!" Serena shouted after him.

"Thank you!" Door slam.

--

Plopped on his bed with every intention to study, Sirius found himself distracted. Again. Thoughts lingering and a smile spread across his face, one could guess that he was doing anything but learning how to mix certain concoctions. How could he not day dream? It was easy to tell that Sirius had become attached to Serena. That he constantly seeked out even the most idiotic of ways to obtain some hint of her attention. Maybe leaving his book behind was, in fact, a mistake. But it lead to another plot to have her within his eye sight.

And a sight for sore eyes she was! She'd finally started to let her hair down. Literally. Lily and Serena and become side by side buddies and found it some sort of fun entertainment to do each others hair and make up while gossiping before dinner almost every night. It was an activity in which James would roll his eyes and mutter "Girls" under his breath. Though, Sirius didn't mind the presentation when both ladies joined the others for a meal. And Sirius couldn't blame Lily for her sudden girlish ways. She was stuck with a bunch of guys after all.

"How's the research goin', mate?" Remus entered the room and tossed his jacket on his bed.

No answer.

Moony's eyebrows furrowed. "Hello? Black?"

Nothing.

"Padfoot!"

"Wha?" Sirius' attention jolted back to reality.

"You're lookin' a little star struck, mate." Remus chuckled, "Everything alright?"

"Perfect." Sirius quickly answered.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed and started pulling off his snowy boots. Casually he said, "So...when yah gonna ask Serena to the Holiday Ball?"

Shock shot through Sirius' body. Moony hadn't even looked up! "What? W-why would I do that?"

Brown met brown as Remus locked eyes with his best friend. "C'mon now, mate...don't be thinkin' I'm the idiot between the two of us."

Padfoot's jaw dropped. He'd thought he was careful and possibly even being foolish about his slight crush on the girl.

"You only have a few days left before she leaves for the Christmas holidays," Remus pointed out. "And just two days until the Ball."

With his nerves on a jumping rampage, Sirius stated one fact he knew to be too true: "I need your help."

--

"I can't see."

Sirius smiled. "That's the point."

"Where are we going?"

"Just hold on."

Serena tightened her grip on his hand. He'd blindfolded her and was now leading her on some wild chase across the world! Or at least that's what it felt like. She let a silly grin spread across her face, "Are we there yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"How 'bout now?"

Smile. "Noooo."

"Now?"

"Gettin' closer, love."

She grinned from ear to ear, now used to his nick name for her. "Are we there now?"

"Would yah can it already?" He groaned. "You're such a woman."

Serena giggled and nearly plowed into Sirius' backside as he suddenly stopped. She bit her bottom lip, knowing this was problem the moment he wanted her full attention, in an attempt to stop her goofy behavior.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

Sirius stood behind her, unwrapped the scarf around her eyes, and whispered "Take a look".

She fluttered her eye lids open...and gasped. "W-wha...Sirius!" She turned and faced him. "Yes! Yes! I'll go to the Ball with you!" She leapt into his arms and squeezed him in a hug. "I can't believe this!"

Sirius could only chuckled. Because, any guy who has the help of his three best friends to plan the perfect way of asking the girl he likes to the Holiday Ball by lighting candles and having them levitate in the air to spell out "Serena - Dance with me all night tomorrow? -Sirius", is a damn good reason to be happy that she said yes.

**A/N: Did anyone like this one? I hope so. Because things are FINALLY starting to cook :)**


End file.
